


Oso

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Manoso means bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oso

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet  
> Timeline: during Ten Big Ones  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

She has no right to be here. This retreat  
is safe and private. Quiet. Sane. My chair,  
my food, all just the way I like. How dare  
she come and tempt me when I want to eat  
her up? Watching her sleep between my sheets  
like Goldilocks all grown -- it isn't fair.  
It is too much to ask this man, this bear  
to shelter her and then just watch her leave.

But if she were to stay I could return  
at dawn after a night of hunting, wake  
her with a growl, a kiss. Or better yet  
we'd hunt together, chase together, turn  
back toward this place together and we'd make  
this lair a home. Yes, that would be just right.


End file.
